


岁月不改它模样

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Relationships: Harry Chang/JJ Lin, 张怀秋/林俊杰





	岁月不改它模样

窗外传来学生们放学的嬉笑声，从窗边看出去，楼下孩子们正打打闹闹，哦，这是两条街以外那个中学放学了，半大不大的小伙子小姑娘，或三五成群或俩俩结伴，追逐着嬉闹着。现在放学时间比以前早了不少，他们不能每天欣赏这坂道上的夕阳，真是有些遗憾呢。  
我们当年每天都要上课上到好晚，下课的时候天边早就已经是晚霞一片，别的同学都急急忙忙往家赶，我却迟迟不想回去。一直不懂为什么别人的爸爸妈妈都是自己的，而我只有爸爸，妈妈却是别人的，好像是我10岁那年吧，妈妈突然哭着抱着我说对不起，我不明白她什么意思，茫然无措，大脑一片空白，之后我再没见过她。现在我明白了，那叫离婚，感情不好结什么婚呢？又何必生下我？哭过多少个日夜，缠着父亲要过多少次妈妈，现在都记不清了。只记得突然有一天，爸爸拉着我指着对面的陌生阿姨说，你要的妈妈给你找到了。但是她不是我妈妈啊。  
还有他，父亲指着那个男孩，这是你弟弟。我没有弟弟。  
我叫林俊杰，他叫张怀秋，姓都不一样他怎么是我弟弟。他比我低一个年级，别人的弟弟都是哥哥的跟屁虫，他却从来不在学校搭理我，他肯定很讨厌我，没关系，我也讨厌他。但是这个新家我并不怎么讨厌，新妈妈不会像我妈一样动不动就跟我爸吵架，家里常常欢声笑语，只不过张怀秋从来都不参与其中，他好像讨厌整个世界，虽然我们住在一个屋里，他几乎不跟我说一句话，更别期待他叫我哥了，我在他嘴里永远是喂，懒得理他。  
后来他考到了我就读的中学，就是刚刚在楼下看到的那些孩子的学校。他刚来的时候明明跟我差不多高，那年居然一下高出我半头多，太可气了。明明我是哥哥。仗着自己比同龄孩子高，在中学的时候他常常惹事，打架，害我爸爸和他妈妈总要跑学校给人家赔礼道歉，问他为什么打架，他风轻云淡地说，他们说我没爹好欺负。我还记得他妈妈抱着他哭了，我爸在旁边轻轻叹气，我心里好像堵了什么，说不出哭不出，原来他跟我一样想念自己本来的家吗。后来我问过他，他却摇头，说他爸老打他妈和他，所以他一点儿不觉得自己爸爸有多好，他喜欢我爸，所以才不许别人说我爸的坏话。吃惊，原来他不加入每天的闲聊，是因为他不知道要怎么跟家人相处，其实我自己也不太会，但他是我弟弟，我应该保护他。谁让我是哥哥呢。  
我只见过一次他打架的样子，那次放学之后我乖乖回家写作业，他却迟迟没回来，爸让我回学校找他，十万个不情愿，但是我还是回去了。还没走到校门口，就听见街角有打架的声音，这小子怕不是又惹事了，跑过去一看，他被打趴在地，旁边两三个高年级的学长使劲儿踹他，嘴上还骂着难听的话。一股无名业火，我也不知道自己哪来的力气，三两步冲过去扑在他身上抱着他，学长们力气真大，脚踢在身上彻骨的疼，他一直在独自忍受这个吗。这是我人生唯一一次挨打，全身的淤青一个月之后才消掉。他们没想到突然跑来个愣小子，可能是被吓到了，也可能是踢累了，咒骂着走了，我脑袋懵懵的，看着怀里的张怀秋，这小子估计也傻了，他就那么直视着我，突然急了，你疯了吗，他质问我。我替你挨打你第一句话就这？我心里不满，但是只说了一句，我是你哥啊，我要保护你。  
什么我哥，我没有哥哥！他好像发怒了，站起来头也不回走掉了，我只好拖着满身伤回了家，那天我俩一起被爸妈好好骂了一顿，又被好好安慰了一番，在回房间关上门的一瞬间，我好像出现了幻听，一个细不可闻的声音，哥，谢谢你。我吃惊回头看，他已经躺下睡觉了。就是我幻听了吧。  
再后来他就不打架了，但还是很少跟我说话。再后来我好像到了叛逆期，身体在发育，声音也在改变，重组家庭的模式让我越来越别扭，故意跟谁作对似的，我交了女朋友。那个女孩的长相现在已经记不清了，只记得后来被老师发现请了家长，我爸罚我不许吃晚饭，关我禁闭，越是这样我就越想跟那个女孩在一起，爱她吗，可能根本谈不上爱，那个年纪说爱情为时尚早。那是一个一片新绿的初春，也是孩子们春心萌动的季节，在路口我吻了那个女孩的唇，软软的甜甜的，抬头却正撞上张怀秋伤感的眼神，我一怔，下意识放开了女孩。  
晚上等着我的，是我爸的皮带，他从来没打过我，那天却嚷嚷着要打断我的腿，那天我看张怀秋的眼神大概可以冷得杀死一切生物。我最恨告密的人。更可气的是，他居然护着我说，爸，你打我吧，我习惯了，别打我哥。爸气得把皮带扔在地上，又是没晚饭的晚上。他偷偷拿了馒头给我，我太饿了，也就没管骨气那回事，但是我恨他为什么告发我，晚上睡觉的时候，我狠狠踹了上铺的床板，他被从梦中惊醒，可能以为是地震，慌张之间居然从上面翻了下来，摔在地上。我吓坏了，赶紧跑过去看他摔坏没有，心脏扑通扑通快从嘴里跳出来了，吻那个女孩子的时候我都没这么慌张过。他却抱着我问，哥你没事吧，地震了吗。他的眼神那么焦急，我一阵难过，白天的画面在心里闪过，对了，在那个路口，撞上的不止有张怀秋，还有教导主任，为什么我会忘记了呢，为什么我会认为是他告的密呢。难过、委屈、心疼、后悔，说不清什么情绪，我抱着他大哭，他就那么回抱着我，什么都没说，只是轻轻拍着我的后背。  
再再后来，我们的话仍然不多，我跟那个女孩分手了，我仍然不太愿意放学马上回家。然而突然有一天，当我走在回家的那条坂道上，有个人静静地站在那里，夕阳余晖洒在他白色的衬衫上，金黄一片，那么耀眼，眯着眼看着他，张怀秋朝我挥挥手说，还好，我没有等太久。我好像被他吸引着，走过去拉住他的手，就这么默默走回家，回家的路变得不那么讨厌了。那天之后，每天的上下铺变成了一张床，不是挤在他床上就是挤在我床上，床很小，只能抱着睡，他总是轻轻搂着我的后背，在他怀里我睡得安稳。不过有一件事我没法释怀，明明应该我抱着他才对，我才是哥哥。  
很多年后我才明白，早在牵手的那一刻，我已经恋爱了。可是那时我们都不懂，直到我要去很远的地方上大学。走的前一晚，我们背靠着背坐在地板上看月亮，哥，你还会回来吗，他问得小心翼翼。我没有回答，他又问，哥，你会忘了我吗。  
不管相隔多近还是多远，我们的话总是不多，有时候他会给我发一条简讯，哥，最近好吗。我只会回，好，你呢。我也很好。爸告诉我他在本地读了大学，他知道家里没钱供两个人留学，但是他告诉爸妈，让哥哥去吧，他学习比我好太多。这个骗子，他有多聪明有多优秀，没人比我更清楚，回想起来，他总是把好的让给我，明明我是哥哥，被宠着的却是我。  
再再再后来，我有了一个留在海外的机会，离家六年了，我更想家。爸妈都希望我留在那边，毕竟机会难得，那一夜我哭了，可这一次却没人轻轻拍着我的后背了。多少的艰难、思念、苦闷、孤独，压得我喘不过气来，心痛到随时会爆掉，我颤抖着拨通了那个越洋电话，我想回家。电话那边沉默良久，哥，我已经在爸妈家附近买了房子，回来吧，有我在就有你的家。  
在机场，他来接我，一只手帮我拉着箱子，一只手牵起我，那么顺手那么自然。我不知道他跟爸妈说了什么，他们后来也没有特别反对我，我在家乡找到了一份还算不错的工作，虽然没有海外挣得多，却很平静很幸福。  
再再再再后来，我们被轮番催婚，几经相亲，却都不太顺利，对方的理由大多相似，不想找总带个眼神能杀人的弟弟的男朋友，或者不想找总带个能把人笑到毛的哥哥的男朋友，每次听到这些评价，我总能看见他眼角若隐若现的笑，而我肯定已经是笑开了花的吧。  
“哥，看什么呢，这么出神。”  
一个声音把我从思绪中拉回来，转身看向屋门口，张怀秋端着一杯茶正走进屋。  
“秋。”我轻声唤他。  
他放下茶杯走到窗前，看着楼下一群群放学的孩子。  
“想起以前的事了？”  
“嗯。”什么都瞒不住他。  
“那是开心还是不开心呢。”他铺满笑容的脸总是在一瞬间让我沦陷。  
“至少现在是最开心的。”我的手抚上他的腰。  
“那就好。”他的双臂环上我的后背。  
我轻轻闭上眼，迎接着他俯身一吻，双唇相碰，温暖在身上扩散，充满鼻腔的，全是他的味道，充满耳朵的，全是他的呼吸，充满心脏的，全是他的爱。  
睁开眼，他近在眼前，十指相握，指间闪亮的是那一模一样的对戒。  
纵使岁月穿梭，夕阳的模样，从未改变，那条坂道的模样，从未改变，我和他在对方心中的模样，也从未改变。那句我爱你，也永远不会变。

-FIN-

本文灵感来源：毛不易《胡同》


End file.
